


Complications

by ERose26



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERose26/pseuds/ERose26
Summary: Percy can get pregnant because of his connection to the sea. It's a rough beginning.
Relationships: Annabeth/Piper/Reyna, Hazel/Leo/Frank, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 127





	1. Surprises

Percy Jackson was happy for once in his life. After being abused when he was a kid and then leading wars and going on so many exhausting quests-not to mention Tartarus-he definitely earned the right for it. With his two favorite people. Jason Grace and Nico di Angelo. 

“Feeling better?” Jason asked, nuzzling the back of the son of Poseidon’s neck when he came down from taking a shower to relax. He’d thrown up for, like, an hour that morning and he didn’t know why. 

“Yeah,” he replied, smiling back at the blond. “I feel much better.” He smiled back at him and Percy felt his heart melt just from that smile. He loved his boyfriend. Speaking of… “Where’s Nico?” He’d been gone that morning when Percy woke up, so Jason had been the one to help him when he was throwing up. Jason pulled Percy into his arms, hugging him tight. 

“He said he’d be out for a while this morning. He’ll be back in time for dinner.” He hummed, glad to stay where he was. 

“Jace?” 

“Hmm?” Percy smiled again his chest. 

“I’m happy,” he replied. He’d been thinking about it a lot recently, and he was happy to have his boyfriends in his life. Jason pulled away to kiss him, slowly and gently. 

“I’m happy that you’re happy,” the son of Zeus murmured against his lips. 

Everything was perfect.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Percy started getting sick every morning. He hid it from Jason and Nico, not wanting them to worry. Besides, he felt better, even just an hour after, so why did he need to tell them? It wasn’t important. 

“Percy?” Nico asked, finding the son of Poseidon slumped against the toilet, looking completely exhausted. The son of Hades was immediately at his side. “Oh my gosh, what’s wrong?” He felt Percy’s head, but it wasn’t warm at all. He didn’t even seem sick, other than the fact that he was there. 

“What’s going on?” Jason asked, walking into the bathroom. “Percy?” he asked, hesitantly. “Have you been sick this whole time?” 

“M’not sick,” the son of Poseidon whined with all the energy he seemed to have. 

“What do you mean, this whole time?” Nico demanded, looking back at Jason. The man sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

“About a week ago, when you left to help Hades for a few hours, I found him throwing up. He seemed better not even ten minutes after and he assured me he was okay, so I thought he was. But, thinking back on it, every time I wake up, he’s in the bathroom.” Nico thought over it, slowly nodding, but then that realization hit him. 

“Percy,” he whispered, running a gentle hand through his lover’s hair. Percy barely even leaned into the touch, which spoke levels of how bad his condition really was. 

“I’ll call Will,” Jason said, walking out. 

“No,” Percy said. “Don’t call Will. He’ll lecture me.” Nico sighed and wrapped Percy in his arms. Exhausted, the raven haired demigod fell into the embrace, asleep almost instantly. Nico managed to pick him up from the odd angle and take him back to their room, setting him on their bed. He sat beside him, running a hand through his hair while he waited. 

Not long after, Will and Jake showed up, the couple ever ready to help. Nico and Jason were asked to leave while they gave Percy a check up. 

“What’s wrong?” Jason asked, as soon as Will and Jake stepped out. 

“Usually, I’d tell you,” Will said. “But I think Percy should. It’s nothing life threatening or even bad. In fact, it’s pretty good. But I shouldn’t be the one to tell you. I think Percy’s known about this for a few days. He was probably extremely nervous to tell you, so just take it easy, okay? If you need anything, call.” They nodded and watched the pair leave. 

Jason and Nico would just have to wait to find out.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Jason? Nico?” Percy asked, pushing himself up in their bed. His boyfriends looked back at him, waiting patiently as Percy stretched, rubbing his eyes. “What happened?” 

“You were sick in the bathroom,” Jason supplied. Percy slumped a little at that. 

“Oh,” he whispered. 

“Percy,” Nico said, turning the hero’s head up to look at him. “Whatever it is, you can tell us. Will said you probably know, and I think he’s right. You’ve been hiding this from us when we could’ve been helping you. Please, we just want to help.” He looked away, rubbing his hands over his arms. 

“I, um-” He let out a long breath. “I’m pregnant.” It was silent in the room and Percy felt his nervousness build up inside of himself. “If you don’t, you know, want it, I could, uh-” he stopped short. No, he wouldn’t kill the child in him. “We don’t have to keep it,” he whispered. He could put it up for adoption for a nice family to find. He wanted that, though. Now that he knew, he wanted a child. He wanted to keep it. A soft sob escaped the demigod’s lips, snapping Jason and Nico from their shock. 

“No, Percy,” Jason whispered, moving closer to wrap his arms around him. “Of course, we want it. I’d never dream of asking you to get rid of it. It’s ours now.” He set his hand over Percy’s stomach, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I want it, too.” He looked back at Nico. 

“Did you really think we wouldn’t want it?” Nico asked, sliding closer. Percy sniffled, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. 

“I don’t know,” he whispered. Nico sighed. 

“Of course, we want it. It’s not just your child that you’re going to take care of. It’s our child, Percy.” He set his hands on Percy’s stomach, too. “I can’t wait to be one of the fathers.” Percy sobbed again, in relief this time. His boyfriends accepted him and the baby growing inside of him. 

They were going to be a family.


	2. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Nico are preparing to leave to build another temple together for Thanatos. Jason doesn't want to leave their pregnant husband alone. Percy knows just what to say to help ease his worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is so short, and I haven't written recently, but here it is. Let me know what you think!

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Jason asked, for about the millionth time. Percy smiled at his husband. 

“Yes, Jason, I’m okay. You and Nico go and finish the temple. I know you’ll both come back safely at the end of the week. Annabeth, Reyna, and Piper will be with you. I trust that they’ll get you back if you do something stupid.” Jason huffed. 

“We won’t do anything stupid,” Nico said, stepping forward to step in front of Percy. He rested his hands over his husband’s stomach, which was quite enlarged now, after five and a half months. “We’ll come back to you, amore.” He leaned forward and kissed him. “Stay safe while we’re gone.” 

“We’ll be here for him,” Hazel assured. She’d promised her brother that she would watch over him for a week. When she, Frank, and Leo offered to stay in the house, the three men felt a little better about this trip. 

“We better get going,” Piper urged. She wanted to go, so that they could get there and sight-see. 

“I wish you could come,” Jason said, wrapping an arm around Percy. “But you’ll still have plenty of chances to come after you have our son.” Percy smiled, setting his hand over his stomach. He was so excited for their family that would be getting a new member soon. 

“Kiss, so we can go,” Reyna urged. Percy rolled his eyes, but complied with her request. He kissed both of his husbands. 

“Stay safe.” Jason nodded. 

“We will, Percy. We love you.” He smiled. 

“I love you, too.” 

“Let’s go!” 

Percy watched as they left, rubbing his stomach soothingly. They would be back soon. They would be a family soon. Everything would be okay.


	3. The Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy has his baby! But not everything is good in paradise. There are still more problems to solve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is kind of short, but here you go. Enjoy!

“How are you feeling?” Leo asked, sitting beside Percy. The son of Poseidon rubbed his eye, exhausted. He’d just had his son an hour ago and wanted to sleep. But he insisted on seeing his baby first. 

“Tired,” he replied, looking back at Leo, who smiled reassuringly at him. “They’ll bring him in soon, then you can sleep as long as you want.” Percy smiled back at Leo. 

“Thanks. You’re a really good friend, Leo.” The smaller boy grinned. 

“I know.” They both smiled. The door opened then and Will walked in, a bundle of blue blankets in his arms. He walked over to Percy and handed the baby to him. 

“Congratulations, Percy,” 

“Thank you so much, Will.” The healer smiled before leaving the room. Hazel and Frank came in to sit by them, happy to see Percy smiling so much. After the demigods building the temples didn’t come back, he’d been a basketcase. He’d been so worried about them for the past four months. But he had the baby now. He could focus on him while the others continued their search for their friends. 

“What’s his name?” Leo asked, after watching them for a moment. Percy was holding the baby’s hand, which had come loose from the blanket. He looked down for a moment, before glancing up at them. 

“Charles,” he replied. “But Charlie for short.” Charles Beckendorf would live on. Percy could just tell that it was him. 

“He’ll have a great mother,” Hazel stated, smiling warmly at Percy. Then, she stood up. “Get some sleep. You really need it.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead. “We’ll see you later.” They left him alone. 

Percy laid down, Charlie laying on his chest, and fell asleep. He still had a great family. They would find Nico and Jason, he knew that. He would just have to be patient.


	4. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's coming back?

“You’re up early, huh?” Percy asked, picking Charlie up from his bed, where the baby had been making some noises, kicking his legs around. “I bet you’re hungry.” At the word hungry, the baby seemed to realize that he was and started to fuss a little. “Oh, yeah. That’s what it is, huh? I’ve got just what you want.” He walked downstairs to the kitchen and found the lights, turning them on. 

He walked over to the counter and picked up the bottle on the counter, opening it and pouring powder milk into it. He added water and shook it up, before offering it to Charlie, who happily took the bottle, drinking the milk easily. 

Percy walked into the living room and turned a lamp on, sitting down on the couch with Charlie in his arms. For a minute, Percy just watched his baby. It was kind of surreal that he even had a kid, especially since the fathers weren’t even there. He had no idea what had happened to him. It reminded him of Poseidon and he really hoped they found them. He didn’t want Charlie to grow out without a father. Two fathers would be even better. 

Charlie slowly fell asleep after finishing his milk and being burped. Percy carefully pulled a blanket over the two of them, making sure Charlie’s face was outside of the blanket. Then, he fell asleep with his baby. Things were okay.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nico and Jason were not happy to find out that they had been gone for months. They’d gotten stuck in a maze, you guessed it, the rest of the Labyrinth, where time moved at a different pace. They needed to make it back to New Rome and get back to Percy. They weren’t sure exactly how long it had been, but they knew it had been at least a month. And they needed to be there for Percy when he had their baby. 

“Nico?” Hazel asked, turning back to him. “Oh my gosh. What happened? Where’ve you been?” She rushed over, checking them both over for injuries. Piper, Reyna, and Annabeth had already gone back to their house. Nico and Jason had been heading over, but Hazel had seen them first. 

“We got stuck in a maze where time works differently,” Jason explained. Leo came to stand by him, Frank on the smaller demigod’s other side. 

“Percy will be glad that you’re back,” Frank said. 

“Do you know how long it’s been?” Leo asked quietly, wondering if they even knew yet. They both shook their heads. 

“Like a month or something?” Nico guessed. Leo shook his head. 

“It’s been six months.” The two exchanged a glance. Percy had already had the baby, and it should’ve been about two months old now. They’d been gone for it. Nico nodded. 

“I wanna see them.” Hazel nodded. 

“Of course, but I think we should explain the situation to him first. You shouldn’t just show up. I don’t think that would go over well.” They decided that Leo would tell Percy while they waited outside. One of the windows was usually open for fresh air, so they could hear the conversation between them. 

Leo walked into the house, calling out to Percy that he was there. He found Percy asleep on the couch, Charles in his arms. For a moment, he considered not waking him up, but Percy would want this news, so he walked over and shook him awake. 

“Hey, Leo,” he greeted, upon opening his eyes. Leo smiled back at him. 

“Hey, I have something important I need to tell you.” Percy sat up and the younger demigod sat beside him, watching for a moment as Percy calmed Charlie down from his fussing at being woken up. Percy looked back at him when the baby was calm. 

“Nico and Jason showed up earlier.” It was quiet for a few moments. 

“What happened?” Percy finally asked. He knew something had to have happened for them to be gone for six months and not come home. 

“They told me they were in the Labyrinth, which I’ve heard you talk about before.” He nodded. “They had no idea how long they were gone for. They thought it was only a month or two. And they’re outside listening to our conversation right now.” That was obviously a sign for them to come in, so the two men came inside and sat down on the couch. Leo got up and left, shooting Percy a reassuring smile. 

It was quiet for a moment as Nico and Jason watched Percy interact a little with their child. They hated that they were gone for so long. They’d wanted so badly to be there for him. And they missed their chance. 

“Percy,” Jason started, softly. “We’re so sorry that we were gone for so long. We had no idea when we’d be back, but we thought it would be before you had him.” 

“I know,” he responded. He didn’t blame them. He’d gotten stuck in that maze before and he knew what it was like. You had no perception of time and it moved way faster than you thought it did. He looked up at Nico, who was sitting across from him on a chair. He stood and walked over to sit beside Percy. “Do you wanna hold him?” 

“I don’t really think I-” he stopped talking when Percy set Charlie carefully into his arms, helping him position him. While Nico held him, Jason wrapped his arms around Percy’s waist, pressing a kiss to his neck. 

“What’s his name?” Jason asked. 

“Charles,” Percy answered. “But Charlie for short.” Nico looked back at him. Percy smiled. “I know,” he said. “It’s him.” Jason decided not to ask. He had a suspicion it was someone from Percy and Nico’s past. 

Percy took Charlie back after a few minutes and turned back to Jason, helping him hold him. Nico took that time to kiss Percy. 

“We missed you,” the son of Hades stated. Percy took his hand. He’d missed them a lot, too. “And we love you so much, Percy.” He nodded, looking back up at him. 

“I know. I love you, too.” They weren’t sure how any of this was going to end, but they were glad to be back together as a family. They were a family. Percy finally had his own family. Things were looking up.


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I couldn't figure out how to keep going on this or end it, but here it is. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.

"Mommy!" Charlie yelled, running up to his mother. He jumped up onto the older man's lap and buried his little face in his chest. "Luke took my teddy bear and won't give it back. Daddy said I should let him play with it, but I need it, Mommy." Percy sighed, rubbing his son's back. He gave Jason a look when the man walked in, obviously coming after their troubled child. The son of Jupiter sighed, looking back at them for a moment. He really had thought it would be better for Luke to just play with it for a while. Charlie could've had it back later. 

"I've got it," Nico announced, walking into the room with the teddy bear. He'd seen Luke playing with it and had traded the boy for something else to play with. He handed the teddy bear to Percy, who smiled in thanks and moved it so the boy could see it. A year ago, they figured out that he had severe separation anxiety. The six-year-old clung to the bear they'd gotten him and never let it go. Jason was trying to help him, though Nico and Percy knew they just needed to let it be. 

"Charlie, it's okay," the son of Poseidon soothed, holding the bear out to him. "Look, Silena's here." Both he and Nico had thought it was adorable that he'd named it after his lover in a past life, and that was even without hearing her name. They had no doubt that this was the son of Hephaestus that they'd known. The same went for their younger son. 

"Silena," Charlie murmured, taking the bear into his hands. He sat up a little bit and smoothed down the stuffed animal's hair before holding it close, pressing a kiss to the top of its head. Percy smiled and kissed the boy's forehead. Now with the bear safely back in his arms, the boy settled back into his mother's chest and held the bear close before closing his eyes. After a few minutes with Percy continuing to rub his back, he was slowly coaxed into a sleep, his slight freak out having worn him out. 

"I'm sorry," Jason apologized, sitting beside his husband and child on the couch. He cupped the back of the boy's head and kissed the top of his head. "I thought he would be okay. He wasn't even touching the bear." 

"I know you wanna help, Jason, but this isn't the way to do it. I've had separation anxiety before and it physically hurts to be away from whatever you've decided to cling to, so taking Silena away won't help him. I appreciate the thought, but it's not gonna work to help him. I'm sure, in time, he'll be able to get over it, but we just need to help him through it." The blond nodded as Nico joined them on the couch. 

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked Percy, his hand moving to touch the part of his stomach that Charlie wasn't covering. It was slowly growing over weeks of being pregnant. The ravenette smiled back at him. 

"Good. It seems-for now, at least-that the morning sickness is gone. I've felt much better this morning." The son of Hades smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. 

"You never cease to amaze me." Luke ran into the room then and put his hands up for Jason to pick him up. The man hoisted the boy onto his lap, holding his son close and kissing all over his face, which caused him to burst into giggles. 

"Daddy," he complained, laughing still. "Stop." The blond finally stopped and let the boy relax against him. Percy smiled as he looked back at his family. Everyone was home. Everyone was perfect. Everything was perfect. He was happy. They all were. 

Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
